Lyra Tribe
Information The Xenith Tribe is from the planet Xenithian Genesis otherwise known as Genesis, they are distant relative and ancestor of the Native deity of Planet Genesis. So in turn, the Xenith are able to attain power similar to theirs. Amaka and Maximus raised Tenjin, Tori, and Yaksha in a home there in a city called Lowell, which was an old city which many destroyed building along with Amaka's Soldiers roaming the streets. There are many thugs and criminals in the streets too. Lafayette was also raised in a house in Lowell, about a few miles from Lowell. Genesis consists of 12 Territories but some have been destroyed because some people abused their power and people continuously got into battles. They could not help themselves and felt the urge to fight more and more. On this planet, it rains every day, which is why sometimes the people stay inside their homes. Genesis has one mainland that spreads throughout the planet making it a giant united area with 12 Territories. Lowell is the Territory where Amaka and Maximus live along with their three children. The Xenith Tribe is a mythic race of beings. They carry something far greater than Godlike power and abilities but ancient Godhood itself. They carry every physiology containing every trait of any being. They also give birth to either amortal or immortal being. They live on a planet were the gravity level weighs up to googolplexian making it the highest ratio compared to any planet in the universe. The Xenith are a sacred unknown supernatural alien type of species. There is also a class of different Xenith as well. Even if the Immortal and Amortal already have its own, they still its own sets of rank such as the Protectors who are the ones who are born to protect all fifteen universes and restore peace within them. Then you have the Regular class where they are just as strong as the Protectors but do not choose or not noble enough to enter this class either because of their lack of ambition or harmony. The immortal and amortal each have a different power as well. The Immortals have the Nigh-Divinity while the Amortal carry the Ultimate Divinity. The Immortals can reach this level of Divinity but to stay living they keep the Nigh-Divinity. The Ultimate Divinity is to be all powerful leaving no limitation while the Nigh-Divinity is wield almost unlimited power yet if the Immortal person is at a near death situation there power will transition to Ultimate-Divinity making them supremely almighty and invincible, in every sense and aspect. The race has been many capabilities having unlimited power and eternal life. They do not require anything to live therefore being supreme in existence. Military Force The Xenith possessed a powerful military force the Delta Dynamos, As of the new age, the Army was under the command of Yaksha but before that is was under Akitatsu who was its most powerful general as well as Yaksha. The Delta Dynamos was employed under Epsilon's Planet Peace Organization, in which the tyrant would use the Xenith and Deity warriors to conquer planets for him. There ranks is determined by an innate latent battle power, but naturally, their battle power rises greatly afterward and in battle, so they can be promoted. The military force met its final destruction when Akitatsu committed his Genocide of the happiness, with the force's only survivors being Yaksha and Dex. They then joined the new team the Shinjin. Origins The Zenith are a powerful race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhuman lifestyle, where they attack numerous universes to build up wealth and goods. Most Zenith's were born with the physiology of their zodiac as well as Ultra Divinity, however the family Tori, Tenjin and Yaksha came from had Ultimate Divinity along with their zodiac's, making them more powerful at birth. The Zenith were originally intelligent and powerful beings. The Supreme Godhood or God Form appeared as only a test of ascending but approximately ages ago and is portrayed by Yaksha as a Zenith of Rage while Tori taking on the actual form who could only retain his status in the transformed state. They both appear to not have lost control and gave in to his peaceful primitive desires. A small group of Zenith's eventually found their way to Planet Genesis creating it by there will power and the history of the Zenith predating their conflict with the fallen Deity was revealed in the anime. During the Lavei Saga of True Awakening, Juubei describes the Zenith as a group of barbaric intelligent yet powerful aliens who shared a planet with a race known as the Deity. The Zenith lived in variations of wastelands, while the Deity lived in great cities, employing advanced technology. During the Future Sagas of True Awakening, Akitatsu described the history of the Zenith war with Recitful in a different manner. He states that the Deity secondly arrived and after that the Deity created Demi-deity and mortal along with variations of races within its creation. He states they were lead by Lavei's father, and upon the rising of the new planets, the Zenith were making progress within there race. War with the Pandora As mentioned above, Epsilon explained the story of the Zenith race to Tori and Yaksha during the Lavei Saga. He explains that a civil war broke out. The Zenith and its Army tried many times to overthrow the Pandora but were unsuccessful because they escaped at this time. Although the Zenith were powerful and far superior, they were fewer in number compared to the Pandora and Recitful. The Pandora had a trump card in the form of advanced their excorcism against other races. Then, the Zenith's were able to transform thanks to their theory and with this they finally annihilated some of the creatures. Meeting other races Epsilon goes on to explain that after their victory over the Pandora, the Zenith were approached by the Fallen deity and evil that came there way. These aliens had embodiment and technology, but their planet was unsuitable, so they hired a group of evil Zenith to take over a planet for them and in return, they would share their technology with them. Over the years, the Zenith also made advanced equipment and became smarter, although they still lusted for fighting and destruction. Annexation by Lavei About a year following the Zenith victory over the Pandora, the planet was conquered and annexed by Lavei's empire and the Zenith (like many other races) were killed and slaves to serve as soldiers in Lavei's military under the Planet Trade Organization. Due to the Zenith innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets in universes and if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population. Synopsis They were known as blood-thirsty ancestor whose killing instincts and insatiable hunger for supremacy leads them to keep on seeking out the best fighters in order to challenge them, even among their own kind. Their amazing natural and instinctive fighting abilities, and absolute physical strength, speed, durability, reflexes, dexterity, coordination, agility, flexibility, stamina, endurance and senses all of which surpass deity capabilities gives them an overwhemling advantage in battle which means also means that they are very difficult to defeat. They also known to have amazing toned muscles and have larger muscular builds, regenerative healing properties, and immunity. They also have shape-changing bodies that allow them to easily mold their flesh, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, regenerate, absorb opponents, and liquify. They are capable of easily lifting infintely times their own weight. Through tough training, Zenith are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Zenith survives a near-death or defeat experience through a small injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, the Zenith grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as Zenith have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. Zenith also appear able to heal from injuries at a fastest rate and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. Their power are able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The user also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. They can manifest through various aspects and personalities, being one of the entities that either lack a specific form, nature and identity, are too vast and complex, too transcendent or simply too alien to safely and effectively interact with lesser beings and lower planes, having to manifest through various aspects and personalities more in tune with the local circumstances. Zenith also possess a natural affinity to the manipulation of ultimate divinty energy allowing them to utilize flying and energy-based attacks with incredible ease as well as unlock great depths of power when needed, or lending energy to others in battle when it is actually necessary. Lost energy is regained by the Zenith in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. Sometimes, the energy the Zenith regained is multiplied. The Zenith also have great absolute speed and agility. They also have much faster reflexes than an average deity; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet without much of a problem. Faster than light speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. Even though they don't require food there appetite is off the charts. Zenith evidently have thick skin capable of shielding them from extreme drops in temperature. They are capable of healing themselves and regenerating body parts instantly. A Zenith's body and limbs are also extremely flexible. Able to incarnate his soul into another being, essentially possessing them. Zenith has the powers of a prime source of power or energy. Sources may represent several concepts in the universe most common power, energy or forces. Prime sources are vital power sources of the universes can be interpreted as physical manifestations of a Supreme Being. Trivia * "Lowell" is often a prominent English and American surname. It is also Old French for "young wolf." So Lowell Territory is basically "Young Wolf Territory." * Genesis is a planet of "China, Korea, Japan, America, and Babylonian" descent, or so was said by the Authors themselves. * Genesis is a real planet based off of PSR B1620-26 b. This is also known as planet Methuselah, the planet is 12.7 billion years old, Close to the Big Bang. Category:Browse Category:Locations